New
by Kittyfan12
Summary: Some girl shows up at the Super Robot. The monkey team gets captured. And Antauri starts singing? Will she be able to save them? Read to find out. Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello and welcome to my third story. This story is the introduction to my OC. I hope y'all like her.

Nova: Why do you always call me to do the disclaimer?

Me: because you're my fave character.

Nova: Oh. Ok. Well Kittyfan12 does not own the Hyperforce. She only owns the OC that I have yet to meet,

Me: On with the show

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

It was a normal day in Shugazoom…ok, well it was night, and everybody was sleeping, except Chiro and Sprx who were still trying to break the all time record for longest time playing video games. They were only ten seconds away when the screen switched off and the screen with a video of the outside of the Super Robot came on. The screen showed a figure walking weakly towards the Super Robot.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Chiro.

On the screen, the words 'U.W.O', flashed in big red letters. I don't know, but we better wake the others.

As soon as the others were awake, they headed back to the main room.

"What's a U.W.O?" asked Nova

"Unidentified Walking Object" Otto explained.

"Have you been messing with the main computer again?" Gibson asked angrily.

"Uhh…maybe" Otto replied.

**578908646899753345679197543468909865434689198765343578087643434678990988**

Meanwhile, outside…

The figure was walking towards the Super Robot. It was very weak and seemed like it would claps any moment.

"Help me" the figure said weakly and passed out.

**847239929275924579245794758475928794759745982745982459287592459248579284**

Back in the SR…

"Help me"

"That sounded like it came from outside." Chiro said

"Let's go!" shouted Sprx

The Monkey Team ran outside to see who called for help. Once outside, they saw the figure lying unconscious on the ground. They ran up to it. It was a girl. That's all they could figure out because it was very dark.

"Let's bring her inside" Chiro said.

They brought her inside and put her on a bed in the med bay. They saw that she looked to be about Chiro's age, she was thin, but not skinny, she had fair skin, she was wearing blue jeans that were tight around her small thighs and thin legs, the jeans got wider at the ends, she was also wearing a black t-shirt that stopped just above her belly button. She also had long dark blue (almost black) hair that went half way down her back.

They sat there and waited for the girl to get up. When she finally began to come to, they all crowded around her bed.

She opened her eyes slowly, and came face to face with six pairs of eyes staring at her. She let out a small scream of shock and phased right through the bed and hit the ground with a small thump. The Hyperforce all gasped as the girl got up and phased through the bed again. There was the girl, standing up in front of them with half her body over the bed, and half her body under.

She looked down at herself and said "Oops" as she walked to the side of the table.

None of them could speak, they were all in shock. Finally, Sprx got the courage/nerve to say something.

"What are you?"

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

Me: wow that was short. Oh, well. I promise the next one will be longer. While you're reviewing, you could ask yourself these questions:

Who is this girl?

What was she doing walking to the Super Robot?

How did she phase through the bed?

Why am I talking to myself?

What's 2+2?

Why did I ask questions 4 and 5 when I obviously don't know the answers to them

Well I don't know about you, but I think you should read and review.

Cool! That rhymed!


	2. Meet Crystal

Me: Sorry about the first chapter being so short and not well written, but this chapter will be better. Ok Nova, do the disclaimer.

Nova: Like always, Kittyfan12 does not own the Hyperforce. She only owns the girl who just phased through the floor. How did she do that, anyway?

Me: You'll have to read to find out. By the way, Antauri is silver in this story and probably all my stories.

ON WITH THE STORY

_**RAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAV**_

The girl stared blankly at the red monkey's question.

"What he meant to say is, who are you and where do you come from?" corrected Nova

The Hyperforce was out of their daze. The girl just stood there staring at them.

"I don't think she can understand us." Nova said

"Hey, can you understand us?" Sprx asked

She nodded slightly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Crystal and I'm from Earth" she answered

"How come you can understand them?" asked Chiro

"I'm not sure. Can you understand them?"

"Well, yeah." he said

"That's probably how I can understand them"

"What do you mean?" asked Antauri

"I can't tell you. I've already told you too much. I should go."

Crystal started to walk out of the med bay, but was stopped by Sprx.

"You're not going anywhere till we get some answers."

Crystal sighed. "Fine"

They walked out of the med bay and went to the main room so that Crystal could tell them what they wanted to know.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Crystal asked

"Well I want to know why you were walking towards the Super Robot so late at night, and what made you so weak?" Gibson asked

"I wasn't walking _to_ the Super Robot. I was just looking for anybody to give me a place to stay and passed out in front of you." She answered "And I don't know why I was so weak. It might have been from lack of food."

"Ok. Second question, how did you phase through the table?" Sprx asked

"Oh that. That's one of my powers."

"Powers?" Chiro asked

Crystal nodded. "I have three main powers: Telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to take others' life force and physical abilities with my mind."

"Cool" Otto said

Crystal half smiled.

"So that's how you were able to understand us. You took some of Chiro's ability." stated Antauri.

Crystal nodded again.

"But if she took some of Chiro's ability, doesn't that mean she took some of the Power Primate?" Nova asked

"Yes, it does. I can sense the power inside of her." Antauri answered

"Sorry. It was an accident." Crystal apologized

"That's ok. You didn't mean to, but does that mean she has to stay with us?" Chiro asked

"I can't!" Crystal screamed "I have to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" Otto asked

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. Everywhere I go _he_ follows me. He kills anyone I get close to." She replied sadly

"Don't worry, we're the Hyperforce, we can take on anything that comes our way." Sprx said confidently

Crystal smiled. She really wanted to be friends with the monkeys and the boy. "Ok. I guess I'm staying."

"Yay!" Otto yelled

"You said earlier that you have three main powers, but none of them included phasing." Antauri stated

"That's because I'm a traveler. I go to different planets and whenever I go I end up taking some powers with me. Their powers return to them, but I always keep their abilities."

"Where did you get your phasing ability?" Gibson asked

"I got it from Ozaro12."

"Cool" Otto said

Crystal giggled

"That's a lot of power. How do you keep it under control?" Antauri asked

Crystal nervously looked at them. "I meditate."

"So does Antauri, but he meditates all day." Sprx said

"Wow" Crystal said. Then she noticed something. "I still don't know your names."

"Oh yeah. I'm Chiro."

"Sprx77, but everyone calls me Sprx."

"Nova"

"Otto"

"Antauri"

"Mr. Hal Gibson, but everyone calls me Gibson."

"Or brain strain" Sprx teased.

"Sprx, please refrain from calling me that: Gibson said in a stressed voice

"Well I think we had enough excitement for one night. Time for bed team."

Everyone headed up to their tubes.

"We have an extra bedroom, you can stay there." Antauri said as he walked towards his tube

"Hey, Antauri"

Antauri turned around to face Crystal, "Yes?

"Why don't you trust me, and don't tell me you do because I can sense that you don't"

"Well…it's just…I feel that you are hiding something from us. I noticed this when I asked you how you keep control of your powers; you looked nervous."

Crystal put her head down in shame.

"It's true, and the reason I was nervous was because…sometimes, I loose control of my powers. That's why no one will accept me whenever I tell them. That's why I travel so much."

"Well you should know that you won't be put out here. We will accept you with open arms, and help you control your powers better" Antauri said with a smile

Crystal felt a lot better. "Thanks Antauri"

"You're welcome. Come, I shall show you to your room"

"Ok."

_**RAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAV**_

Me: I think that went well. What do think about Crystal, Nova?

Nova: She's ok

Me: Please read and review


	3. Crystal's First Day

Me: I just posted the second chapter and now I'm writing the third. I just have so many ideas coming into my brain. Anyway, I don't own the monkey team. So what are you waiting for? Stat reading!

_**HOPEYOULIKETHISCHAPTEROFTHESTORYENJOYYOURREADING!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The next morning, Antauri, who is always the first to wake up, woke up to the smell of bacon. He went to the kitchen wondering who could be up cooking at this time in the morning. When he got there, he saw Crystal making eggs, bacon, and toast.

"What are you doing?" he asked, even though he new the answer

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly? I'm making breakfast. It's the least I could do since you and the team took me in."

The others walked in and saw the breakfast on the table.

"Wow" said Gibson

"Yeah, this looks great" added Chiro

They sat at the table and looked at the big plates in the middle of the table. There was on plate of eggs, another with pancakes, another with toast, and two more both with bacon on them.

"Uhh, why are there two plates of bacon?" asked Otto

"Oh, that's because that plate (she points to a plate) is regular bacon, and that plate (she points to other plate) is tofu bacon."

"What's tofu?" Chiro asked

"Fake meat. It has all the protein and nutrients of meat. I eat it because I'm a vegetarian."

"Really? So is Antauri." Sprx said

"He is? Crystal asked looking at Antauri

He nodded.

"Then you should try the tofu bacon. There is absolutely no meat in it whatsoever"

Antauri smiled as he took some tofu bacon of the plate.

**-83-349575-4849429-482202952282428-1228403971918976939-093-3535643**

After lunch, they went to the training room to test out Crystal's powers. Crystal changed into an outfit that was similar to a ninja, but it was dark blue.

"Ok we're gonna start you off on level three because you have a lot of power" Chiro said

Chiro pushed the button to start the training. A laser shot at her right side. She dodged it by stepping back with her right foot. The same exact thing happened with her left side. Then a laser shot at her head; she dodged it by leaning backwards (picture the matrix). The lasers went away and saws came out (Me: Otto!). Three saws came at her at the same time. She dodged the one on the left and the one on the right, but another came at her right and cut through her arm.

The others gasped and ran down to her. Gibson got to her first.

"Let me see the cut"

"It's ok, look."

Crystal lifted her sleeve and they saw that the cut in her arm was healing rapidly. They could actually see the sides of the cut coming together and healing.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Nova

"I got that ability on Bendra4. It still hurts when I get cut, but it heals fairly quickly."

"Cool. I wish I could do that." Otto said

They continued her training. A saw came right at her stomach; the saw went right through her stomach, but she just stood there like it didn't hurt her. That's when Gibson noticed that there was no resistance from her body.

"She phased through it." he answered the questions that the others had been asking themselves in their minds.

She was now up to level five. Her mask had come off by now and her hair swung freely as she moved. Five laser shot at her from every possible direction. She jumped up in the air just as the lasers were about to hit her. She landed some feet away from her starting position in the middle of the floor. Four robots came to her left, right, front, and back. Two of them held her arms as the other two stood in font of her. The two in front of her were about to punch her, when she swung her feet up over her head doing a back flip. The two robots holding onto her arms went flying into the wall behind her. She ran toward the robots in front of her. She punched one to the wall behind it. The other robot came at her from the side and threw her to the wall to her right. Her back hit the wall. She stood up. Suddenly, her hair started to fly around as if a wind storm was blowing it around crazily. Her eyes showed pure anger. Her body lit on fire as she walked towards the robot. She stood half way between the robot and the wall she was thrown into. The robot headed to her for another attack. With out moving, she used her telekinesis and squashed the robot into a flat disk. She took the disk and flung it at a laser. The laser blew up. She calmed down as the fire enveloping her body slowly went out and her hair went back to its normal state of hanging over her back. Her eyes went back to normal and she breathed heavily. Antauri saw what she meant by 'losing control' of her powers.

"I think that's enough training for today." He said as they went down to the training floor.

"That was awesome!" yelled Otto

Crystal looked at Antauri. Antauri looked back at her.

"_See what I mean by losing control?"_ Crystal telekinetically asked Antauri

"_Yes, I do, but we shall still help you with your control. There is no reason to worry."_ Antauri answered.

The others were looking at the two stare at each other. After Crystal and Antauri were done 'talking', the team went to the main room for some relaxation time. Antauri was in the corner of the room, meditating. Chiro and Nova were playing video games. Otto was watching Chiro and Nova. Crystal was also watching. Sprx was sitting next to Crystal. Then he had a question for her.

"Hey Crystal"

She didn't answer

"Crystal…"

Still no answer

"Crystal!"

No answer

Sprx shook her shoulder. "Crystal!!!"

Crystal looked surprised. "Huh? What?"

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I want you guys to call me Anel from now on."

"Why?" asked Otto

"Because that's my real name. I tell people my name is Crystal so that if anyone comes to them looking for a girl named Anel, they wouldn't know who he is talking about."

"So why do you want _us_ to call you Anel?" asked Gibson

"I believe you can help me defeat this guy. So I feel I can give you my real name."

"And who is this man you've been talking about?" asked Antauri

"I don't know his name, but he looks like a giant skeleton with red eyes."

"Skeleton King!" exclaimed Chiro

"You know him?" Anel asked

"He's our worst enemy" Nova answered

Everybody fell quiet and went back to what they were doing. Anel walked up to Antauri.

"Antauri, do you know how to see souls and soul links?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think I'm gong to have to teach you. I have a feeling we might need it soon."

_**HOPEFULLYYOULIKEDTHISCHAPTERPLEASEREADANDREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: I like how this is going. How do you like Crystal I mean Anel now, Nova?

Nova: She's ok. I like her 'cause she's tough. I think Antauri has some feelings for her.

Antauri: (blushing slightly) I don't. She is just a friend.

Nova: Then why do you keep hanging around her so much?

Antauri: (still blushing) I don't 'hang around' her; she 'hangs around' me. And I'm just trying to make her feel welcome, that's all.

Nova: Yeah, right. Anyway…read and review!


	4. Antauri's Training

Me: Sup people. I just want to say that I have some great new ideas for the monkey team and their new friend.

Nova: Great. I bet it's something bad isn't it?

Me: No. Actually I think you'll have fun. You each get to bond with Anel.

Nova: Oh. Ok, well Kittyfan12 doesn't own the Monkey team or the show. She only owns Anel.

Anel: On with the Show!!!

_**ANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANELANEL!!!**_

The next day, in the afternoon, Antauri and Anel were meditating together. Anel was trying to teach him how to see souls.

"Can you sense Chiro's soul?" she asked the meditating monkey

"Yes."

"Good. Now focus on that energy. Once you feel that it's strong enough, open your eyes and look at Chiro."

Antauri did as he was told. When he opened his eyes he saw Chiro, but there was a green phantom type glow around his (Chiro's) body.

"What do you see?" Anel asked

"I see a phantom like glow around Chiro's body. Is this his soul?"

"Yes, and if you saw a glowing line that was attached to it, that would be a spirit link. To destroy that link, all you would have to do is cut it. The only catch is that you have to be able to see it. Without seeing it, you would be cutting air."

Antauri nodded.

They sat there for a while, meditating. Then it was time for lunch.

After lunch they started meditating again. Antauri practiced his new ability some more. He was glad that Anel taught this to him; something was telling him he would need it.

_**IKNOWITSSHORTIKNOWITSSHORTIKNOWITSSHORTIKNOWITSSHORT!!!!!!!**_

Me: I know it's short, but that's why I'm putting more than one chapter up on the same day

Nova: Good, because I wasn't even in this chapter

Me: You're not in the next chapter either

Nova: WHAT!

Me: well, gotta go bye.

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Otto's Gun

Me this is the chapter I promised in the last chapter

Nova: And I'm not in this one either. I can't believe you

Me: Aww, quite your winning.

I DON"T OWN THE SRMTHFG

_**OTTOSGUNOTTOSGUNOTTOSGUNOTTOSGUNOTTOSGUNOTTOSGUNOTTOS**_

The next day, Anel decided to spend that day with Otto, to get to know him better.

After breakfast, she went to the workshop because that's where everybody said Otto would be. When she opened the door, she saw Otto sitting at a desk. He had something in his hands. She walked up to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked

Otto jumped slightly, and then relaxed.

"It's a translator."

"Why? I can understand you perfectly."

"It's not for you. It's for the team; so we can talk to everybody without them looking at us funny, but I can't get the language transverse to transfer them right. The monkey language keeps coming out as monkey and the human language doesn't come out at all."

Anel studied the object. She got an idea.

"Did you try crossing the human wire and putting it in the socket for monkey and vice versa?" she asked her new green friend

"Uhhh…no. That's a great idea!"

He crossed the wires and asked her to install it in him. She did that and he turned it on.

"Am I speaking human?"

"Yep, you really outdid yourself."

Otto blushed.

"Hey Otto, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you build me a ray gun; so I can…shoot enemies with it?"

"Sure, but what are you gonna shoot with. You need some kind of substance to shoot with."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something."

Anel smiled. Otto smiled. He felt like he finally met someone who can understand mechanics like him.

They stayed together making translators for the rest of the team. When they were finished, it was almost time for bed.

"Hey guys, we finished the last translator." Otto yelled. Then he installed it into Gibson.

"That's cool Otto. So now you can talk to people?"

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Anel"

"Me? It was all you. I didn't build them." Anel said in shock

"Yeah, but you figured out how to make them work" Otto replied

"You mean, you helped make these?" Chiro asked

"Yeah" Anel said

"Well I think it is time for bed, monkey team." Antauri said.

Everybody went to their rooms and went to sleep.

_**ANELISAGENIUSANELISAGENIUSANELISAGENIUSANELISAGENIUS!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: Just so you know, Anel's room is over the table where they eat. The table is a few feet from the kitchen door and the table is sort of in the main room.

Anel: Why would they want to know where my room is?

Me: Because it comes up in the next chapter.

Anel: Why?

Me: Anybody tell you, you ask too many questions

Anel: No. Why?

Me: Because…YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!

Anel: Please read and review so I can know the answers to my questions!

_**Me: P.S. I think I left some things out in her description the first time, like her hair, so please go back to the first chapter and read the description again. Thank you.**_


	6. Lectures, serums,and plots

Me: Hi! Today I chose to let Anel do the disclaimer because Nova is going to kill me when she finds out that she is hardly in this chapter.

Anel: Kittyfan12 doesn't own the monkey team. She only owns me.

Me: On with the show!!!

_**ANIMAILANIMAILANIMAILANIMAILANIMAILANIMAILANIMAILANIMAIL!!!**_

It was breakfast time in the Super Robot, and everyone was at the table, except for Anel, who was still getting ready in her room.

"Hey, shouldn't Anel be here by now. She's usually up around the time Antauri wakes up." Nova asked

"Yeah. That's weird. Maybe you should call her down." Sprx said

"Ok." Nova took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**WITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANEL!!!!!!**

Anel was brushing her hair when suddenly there was a loud scream. The scream scared Anel and she accidentally phased through the floor. She fell and phased right through the table the team was eating at and fell to the floor under the table with a thump. Anel groaned.

"Are you ok?" Nova asked

"Yeah" Anel answered as sat up, but hit her head on the bottom of the table. "Ow"

She crawled out from under the table rubbing her head. She sat in her seat.

"Good morning, Anel. I trust you slept fine." Antauri greeted

"Good morning. Yes, I slept well." She answered, blushing slightly.

**AFTERBREAKFASTAFTERBREAKFASTAFTERBREAKFASTAFTERBREAK**

Everybody was in the main room. Antauri was playing chess with Chiro. Chiro was determined to beat Antauri. Gibson was reading a book on black holes. Sprx and Nova were playing a video game. Otto was sitting next to Anel. They were talking about methods they use to fix different parts of robots. Then Gibson decided it was time for a lecture.

"What?! No!" Sprx yelled after Gibson announced

"It's ok with me; I was loosing the chess match." Chiro said

"Don't worry Chiro, we can always continue when the lecture is over." Antauri said, smirking

"Yes. I think you might find this interesting. It's about black holes." Gibson began

After he was about, a quarter of the way through his lecture, Otto and Chiro were asleep, Antauri was sitting down contemplating what Gibson was saying, Sprx and Nova were talking to each other in the back of the group, and Anel was…raising her hand to ask a question?

Gibson stopped. He was quite shocked that Anel was raising her hand. He thought that she would be like the others and start going to sleep or just not pay attention.

"Umm…yes Anel, you have a question?"

Chiro and Otto woke up at what Gibson had just said and Nova and Sprx stopped talking to stare at her.

"Umm…yeah. What you just said about how black holes are voids that open up and consume everything around it, wouldn't that just make it consume the sides of itself therefore making it smaller and smaller till it eventually consumed itself ?" she asked

Everybody stared at her. She was actually paying attention. Gibson came out of his shock.

"Yes it would, but this doesn't happen because the sides of itself are on a plain which is parallel to the middle. A black hole can not consume anything parallel or behind that plain, therefore causing the black hole to remain existent."

"Oh, ok thanks for clearing that up."

"You're welcome." Gibson continued his lecture and Anel listened attentively, asking questions whenever she didn't understand.

At the end of the lecture everybody went back to what they were doing earlier. Gibson was happy that someone was finally listening to his lectures. He was about to go do some experiments when Anel came into the lab.

"I liked your lecture." She said

"Thank you. I'm happy you liked it."

"It was fascinating. I never gave black holes so much thought before."

"It was nothing really; just basic knowledge."

"Wow." Anel said as she looked around the lab. "Hey Gibson, if I wanted to make a truth serum what would I do; what chemicals would I need?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I'm just curious."

"You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat."

"Please?"

"No, I have a feeling you're going to use it for something you shouldn't be doing."

"Please?" she gave him the puppy dog face

'_I'm not falling for that! I won't! Not this time.'_ He tried not to look, but after half a minute he was looking again. '_Don't give in to that face. But it looks so sad and cute.' _ He sighed. "Fine" '_she got me. How did she get me?'_

Gibson showed her how to make the serum. She held up the bottle in her hands. "So this will compel anyone who drinks it to tell the truth?"

"Yes, but why do you want it?"

"I told you I was just curious. Plus I have some ideas on how we could test it, but I'm not telling you." She said slyly. She ran out of the lab and up her tube. She ran into her room and locked the door.

**WITHGIBSONWITHGIBSONWITHGIBSONWITHGIBSONWITHGIBSON!!!!!!!**

"You did what?!" Nova yelled

"I made a truth serum and gave it to Anel."

"Why'd ya do that?!" asked Sprx

"She gave me the puppy dog face. I couldn't resist. I was defenseless."

"Well now we need to know what she plans to do with it" Antauri said calmly

**WITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANELWITHANEL!!!!!!**

Meanwhile, Anel was in her room installing the serum into the gun Otto had made.

"With this I can learn their secrets. This will be a fun prank."

_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!**_

Me: Wow, she sounds evil, but I know it's all just a prank. You guys better watch out because here comes Anel and she's ready to learn…your secrets.

Nova: If you make her zap me, you are so DEAD!

Me: If you have any ideas for the Hyperforce's secrets, PLEASE TELL THEM TO ME!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	7. The Frist Prank

Me: Sup people! I just couldn't resist putting a prank in here. After the pranks, she is going to bond with Nova, then Sprx, then Chiro. After that, we get to the climax of the story. I'm still debating the climax, but I have a good idea on what's gonna happen. Just a heads up, this is gonna be a pretty long story, but it's gonna be a good one.

Anel: Just get on with the story. I want to start my pranks

Me: Ok. On with the show!!!

_**THEFIRSTPRANK.THISISGONNABEGOOD.ICANTWAITTOSEEIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The entire team was on edge, looking out for Anel.

It was lunch time and everybody was starting to relax a little more because they haven't seen her all day.

"I haven't seen her all day (Me: I just said that!). I think some one should go up and see if she's still alive." Sprx said after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you for volunteering, Sprx" Antauri said

"I'm not doing' it. Nova should do it."

"What?! I'm not doing it, some one else should do it. What about Otto?" Nova shouted

"This is ridiculous. We're letting her get the best of us. We're all afraid to go up to her room because we have secrets that we don't want her to learn. We need to go up there and tell her we are not going to fall for her pranks." Gibson said

"Well why don't you go up there, brain strain?" Sprx asked

"I will Sprx, and you will see that with a firm voice and determination you can stand up to anything."

Gibson marched to his tube up flew up to the bedroom level. He walked to Anel's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" said Anel from behind the door

Gibson walked in and saw her sitting on her bed. Her room had purple walls, a desk with a computer on it in the far left corner; a beanbag chair in the far right corner, her bed was in the right corner close to the door, and a bookcase leaning on the back wall.

"We were wondering if you were alright because you haven't come down from your room since this morning"

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just working on something."

"Yes well…I'm going to need that serum back. I don't want you using it on anybody and you have everybody worried that you will use it on them."

Anel walked up to him with a smirk. He had a bad feeling about that smirk.

"But I don't want to give it back."

"I demand that you give me that serum or you will be punished." He said with authority

"I know your weakness" she said as she gave him the puppy dog face again.

All of his authority melted away.

"_Not this again. I can't say no to that face. I have to get out of here!_" He thought as he backed away slowly towards the door. He was just about to give in when he opened the door and fell through. The door closed with Anel still inside.

"_That was a close one. I have to remember to learn to say no to that puppy dog face._" He thought as he went down his tube.

"Well…how'd it go?" Sprx asked

"I couldn't get the serum away from her. She gave me the puppy dog face again, but I got away just in time. We need to send some one who is impervious to it." Gibson answered as he sat back down at the table.

"I think Antauri should go." Otto said

They all agreed that this was the best choice and Antauri went up his tube to the bedroom level. He knocked on her door.

"Come in"

He walked in and saw her sitting in the middle of the room, meditating. She stood up and looked down slightly because she's about as tall as Chiro.

"I'm guessing you're here to take the potion like Gibson" she said

He nodded. "Gibson said you used some sort of face to get him to make the serum?"

"You mean _this_ face" she said as she made the face for the third time that day.

Antauri anime sweat dropped.

"_I can see why Gibson found it hard to resist that face_" he thought

"That won't work on me." He said, trying not to give in

She stopped. "Well I guess I'm just gonna have to do _this_!" she yelled as she took out the gun and shot him. He didn't feel anything.

"What did you do?" he asked

"I shot you with a truth serum and now you have to answer the next question I ask you truthfully, whether you want to or not. Good thing I had Otto make this gun."

Antauri tried to leave, but Anel stopped him with her telekinesis. She walked over in front of him so she could block his path. She let him go.

"I just have one question." She said "What's one of your deepest secrets?"

"I…" he started, but slapped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't hold it for long and it burst out.

"I like to sing and dance to 'She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy' when nobody is around."

Anel burst out laughing as Antauri made his escape.

Antauri left her room and went down his tube.

"Is she still up there?" Sprx asked

Antauri nodded

"Did you get the serum?" Nova asked

"No, I wasn't able to" Antauri answered as he sat down

"Did she give you…**the face**?" Gibson asked

"Yes, but that wasn't what stopped me from getting it. She put the serum in a gun that she said Otto built." Antauri said, looking at Otto

Everybody, except Otto, looked at Otto.

"Uhhh…oops. I made the gun, but I thought it was for shooting enemies and stuff" he said

"So what did she do to you?" Chiro asked Antauri (Hey! I told him not to talk till later!)

"She shot me with the gun and I had to answer her question truthfully. I would not have found this bad, if it were not for the question she asked. I couldn't stop myself from answering the question. It was like my mouth had a mind of its own." Antauri answered

"What did she ask you?" Nova asked

"She asked me what one of my deepest secrets was."

Everybody knew that he wouldn't tell what it was, so no one said anything for a while.

**AFTERDINNERAFTERDINNERAFTERDINNERAFTERDINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everybody was in the main room. Antauri and Anel were talking in the corner.

"Why did you ask me that question earlier?" he asked

"I just want to get to know you all a little better" she answered with a smirk

Antauri didn't like that smirk.

You're going to play pranks on us, aren't you?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, your prank should be starting in about ten seconds."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Then, a video came on the screen. It wasn't just any video…it was a video of Antauri singing and dancing to a song, but not just any song. This song was… 'She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy'!

Everybody burst out laughing.

Sprx was on his back; he had tears in his eyes.

Nova was on her hands and knees; she held her stomach. It felt like it would fold over from the pain of laughing.

Otto laughed so hard, he fell backwards into the gadget he was working on. It shattered into a million pieces, but he couldn't stop laughing.

Chiro was laughing so much, he couldn't breathe.

Gibson crawled over to try to help Chiro breathe, but he was laughing too hard to do anything.

Antauri blushed. "H-how did you get that video?" he asked the now laughing Anel.

She calmed down a little, but was still laughing. "I…I opened your door…and saw you dancing and singing…so…so I ran back to my room and video taped it. Then…I set it to go off…after dinner…when everybody was in here.

Antauri glared at her. "I will get you back" he said darkly.

Anel stopped laughing.

"Is that a challenge? Are you going to try to out prank _me_?"

I believe I am" he answered with a smirk

After ten minutes of laughing, choking on spit, and trying, but failing, to breathe; the laughter died down and everybody, eventually, went back to what they were doing.

Anel went up to her room to plot her next prank.

"And my next victim will be…"

_**IWONDERWHOWILLBENEXT.IHOPEITSGIBSONORNOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing this

Anel: I had fun doing it. I can't wait for the next prank.

Both: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. 2 Down, 4 2 Go!

Me: After those reviews, I can't leave ya hangin', and besides…I have great ideas from reviews and a friend of mine.

Anel: Ok, let's get this party started. Btw, Kittyfan12 doesn't own the monkey team. She does own me and I love it…sometimes.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

"My next victim will be…"

_**NOW:**_

"…Gibson!"

THE NEXT DAY

It was right after breakfast. Antauri was thinking up ways to get Anel back after that prank she pulled last night. Gibson was in his lab. Otto was in his workshop. Sprx and Chiro were playing video games while talking about the video of Antauri dancing and singing.

Anel was in Gibson's room. She telekinetically called Gibson up. "_Gibson, come quick! I think I accidentally broke your blob thing!_"

Gibson was up there two seconds later. "What happened?!"

"Oh…nothing. I just needed you up here so I could do something."

She held him still with her powers and shot him with the gun. He glared at her. She just smirked in response.

"What is your deepest secret?" she asked casually. She was having fun.

"I…I…I am secretly addicted to junk food." He slapped a hand over his mouth. Now she was going to play a prank on him, just like she did to Antauri.

Anel gasped at what he had said. She never thought that someone like Gibson would be addicted to junk food. She released him and he ran to his lab to sulk.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Lunch came around and everybody, excluding Anel, was wondering why Gibson was so quiet.

After Anel cleaned her plate and left to her room, Antauri decided to ask Gibson the question he was going to ask earlier. "Gibson, did Anel shoot you with the ray too?"

Gibson sighed. "Yes she did, and she asked me the same question she did you. Now I think she is going to play a prank on me."

Soon, everybody was done with their lunch. They were about to go back to what they were doing, when Anel came out of nowhere with a red wagon. It had a huge mountain of something on it, but nobody could see it because it was covered by a sheet.

Anel stopped in the middle of the room. "May I have everyone's attention?"

Everybody looked at her. Gibson had a nervous feeling in his gut.

Anel took the sheet off the wagon. Underneath, was a huge mountain of junk food.

Everyone looked at her strangely, except Gibson who was fighting the urge to run to the pile and start eating like there was no tomorrow.

His addiction was strong. He stood there, shaking slightly. "_I mustn't give in…but it looks so good. No! I must stay strong._" This went on for thirty seconds, until Gibson couldn't take it anymore; he ran to the pile and started eating. Everybody stared at him in aw. Anel started to snicker. It was like he couldn't stop himself. He kept eating until every last bit of it was gone. The others stood there in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Whoa. I knew you were addicted to junk food, but I didn't know you were_ that_ addicted" Anel said

Gibson glared at her. "I will get you back for this" The, he started to feel sick and rushed off to the bathroom.

"That was wrong on so many levels" Sprx said

"Yeah, how come we never noticed he was addicted to junk food?" Nova asked

"I'm guessing he probably ate the junk food in secret, so we would not find out about his addiction" Antauri stated

**After Gibson was feeling better…**

Everybody was in bed, except two monkeys.

"I will get her back for this," Gibson told Antauri

"Yes, I have also been thinking of ways for payback." Antauri said

"How about we team up to get her back? Two heads are better than one."

"I believe that would be good"

The two went to bed smirking. Gibson hugged his blob and Antauri snuggled up in his sheets. The two of them, dreaming of how to play a prank on Anel.

_**POORGIBSONPOORGIBSONPOORGIBSONPOORGIBSONPOORGIBSON!!!!!!!!**_

Me: I got that idea from 4evermonkeyfan. Thanx for the idea!

Antauri: You better believe that Gibson and I will get back at Anel

Me: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Training, Love and, Food fights

Me: There's no prank in this chapter, but I had to put this in because I didn't have control of my pencil

Anel: Just start the story

Me: Ok! I don't own the Hyperforce but I do own Anel.

_**IHOPEYOULIKEITEVENTHOUGHITDOESN'THAVEAPRANKINIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It was breakfast, and Antauri and Gibson were talking quietly at the end of the table. They were talking about ways to get back at Anel. Little did they know, Anel was reading their minds. Otto was scarfing down his cereal like it was the last bowl on Shugazoom. Nova was eating quietly until Sprx started flirting with her. She pushed his head into his pancakes. He lifted his head to reveal two pancakes over his eyes and a strawberry in his mouth. Otto stopped eating (Gasp!) and laughed so hard, he fell out of his chair.

The team had decided that today, they were going to do some training. They all stood in the middle of the training room. It was set to level ten, since there were seven of them. The team was attacked by lasers, saws, robots, and mechanical arms. Everyone jumped into the air and began to attack whatever was coming at them.

"Boom Boom Wake-up!" Nova destroyed some robots coming towards her. She started to attack some lasers.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson attacked some robotic arms. They blew up as he started attacking some saws coming his way.

A laser shot at Sprx from behind.

"Sprx, look out!" Nova yelled as she had just finished off some saw. She ran towards him and knocked him to the ground just as the laser was about to hit him.

Nova was above Sprx. She blushed a little and got up. She held out her hand for Sprx.

Sprx opened his eyes to find Nova above him. He blushed (even though you couldn't see it) as she got up and put her hand out. He took it gratefully and stood up.

"Hey…thanks Nova"

"No problem"

"Hey, you two love birds gonna help us finish training or what?" Anel asked with a smirk. She had just finished destroying a robot.

The two blushed some more and began to train again.

Anel was about to turn back to training, but a saw attacked her from behind. Antauri saved her by knocking her to the ground. The two stared at each other and blushed. They quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Uhh… thanks Antauri."

"You're welcome"

They began to train and Anel was relieved that Nova didn't see. Unfortunately for her, Nova did see this and smiled knowingly.

After training, Antauri and Anel were playing chess. Everybody was watching. Anel had heard how Antauri had beaten everybody, but she too was undefeated. It was a close game.

While they were playing, the two were having a mental conversation.

"_I see you didn't loose control of your powers during training today" _Antauri thought

_Yeah, I think I'm getting better at it" _Anel replied

"_So who is your next victim for your pranks?"_

"_I'm still debating, but it's either gonna be Otto or Nova. If you tell, you are so dead."_

"_I will not tell, but I feel it is only fair to warn you that Gibson and I are planning a prank of our own"_

"_And I feel it is only fair to warn **you** that I'm about to win"_

Antauri looked over the board and was shocked to see she was correct. It was Anel's move and all she had to do was move one of her pieces forward and she would win.

Unfortunately for Antauri, she saw this, made her move, looked over the board one last time, and said "Check mate".

Everybody else stared, dumbfounded as their brains computed that Antauri had lost. The first one to speak was Sprx.

"Whoa…you beat Antauri. No one's done that since the history of forever"

"Yeah" Nova agreed

"That…was…so…COOL!" Otto yelled

"Looks like you finally met some one who can beat you, Antauri" Chiro said

"I must admit…you have seemed to do what no one else has. Congratulations" Gibson congratulated

"Very well played. It was the most challenging game I have played. You played excellently" Antauri gave her a soft smile

"Thanks, you too" Anel smiled back

At lunch time, Anel insisted that she cook. Nova volunteered to help. Nova thought this was the perfect time to get to know Anel a little better.

(I know I said they would bond after the pranks, but this sot of wrote itself. Don't blame me, blame the pencil!)

"How do you do it?" Anel asked the yellow monkey that was washing her hands.

"Do what?"

"How do you live with five guys and not go crazy?"

Nova smiled and chuckled a little. "I see them as my family, except for Sprx. They're like my brothers. Don't get me wrong; they can get annoying, but I love them anyway."

"Aww! That's so sweet, but why don't you see Sprx as one of your brothers?"

Nova froze. "Uhh…well…uhh…"

Anel giggled. "That's okay, I won't tell anybody"

"Thanks"

"But I do think you should tell him"

"Wouldn't that be kinda weird?"

"Yeah, but from what I've gathered from his mind, I think he's too scared to tell you"

"Ok, but I'm waiting till the time is right"

"Alright, but if you don't tell him…I will"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Yes I would"

Nova picked up a bag of flour and chucked it at Anel.

Anel, now covered in flour, grabbed a bottle of cooking oil and poured it on Nova. The oil covered Nova's body and made her slippery and greasy.

"Hey!" she laughed as she grabbed some eggs.

Nova threw the eggs at Anel and the goop covered Anel's body.

The girls were now in a full on food fight, throwing anything and everything in sight. They were also laughing their heads off while taking cover behind cabinets.

Antauri came in and was shocked to find the kitchen a mess and food flying around. Suddenly, a milk carton flew at him and splashed in his face. Milk was now dripping down his silver frame.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat

The girls stopped and looked at the silver monkey. They saw the milk dripping down his body and burst out laughing.

Antauri just stood there with an angered look on his face. He failed to see anything funny about this.

While she was laughing, Nova felt as if she finally had a friend who could understand her. With Jinmay gone to help a friend on another planet, she was feeling a little lonely. She did like having the guys around, but sometimes she wished for someone that she could talk to about anything. She remembered the earlier conversation she had with Anel. (They have now stopped laughing and are cleaning up).

_Flashback Time!_ (Otto: Yay!)

_Nova was in her room listening to music, when someone knocked on her door._

"_Come in"_

_Anel walked into Nova's room. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes._

"_Nova, I have a question, but you can't tell anyone okay?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_There's…someone I like…but I don't know if he likes me or not, and I don't want to tell him because he might not like me back and then I'd be humiliated. Besides, I don't think he would like a girl like me"_

"_I think I know who it is" Nova smirked_

"_You do?"_

"_It's Antauri, isn't it?"_

_Anel blushed and nodded_

"_I won't tell anyone. I promise, but I can tell he likes you"_

"_Really?"_

_Nova nodded. "There are signs"_

_There was a short silence, then Anel spoke._

"_Hey Nova, do you like anyone?"_

_This caught Nova off guard._

"_What?! No!"_

_Anel smirked. She was just about to say something when someone knocked on the door._

"_Phew! Saved by the door!" Nova thought "Come in" she said_

_The door opened and Gibson came in. He had just finished losing to Antauri in a game of chess._

"_I'll give it a try" Anel said, smiling._

"_Seriously?! Antauri's really hard to beat" Nova said_

"_I'm still gonna try. Trying is better than doing nothing"_

"_You've been spending **way** too much time with Antauri"_

_Anel laughed as the three left to go to the undefeated silver monkey._

End Flashback

Nova smiled. The kitchen was clean. Now all they needed to do was to do was clean themselves and make lunch.

_**IMPORTANT!READTHIS!IMPORTANT!READTHIS!IMPORTANT!READTHIS!!!**_

**Me: Okay, when report cards come out, I'm most likely going to be grounded. So I'm gonna update as much as possible between now and then. Expect major updates when progress reports come out.**

**Anel: If she brings her grades up**

**Me: Which I will!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Cookies anyone?

Me: Hey, I'm trying to update as much as possible

Anel: Kittyfan12 doesn't own anything besides me

Me: On with the story

_**IHAVETOUPDATEASMUCHASPHYSICALLYPOSSIBLEBEFOREREPORTCARD**_

Anel was in her room. The team had just finished eating lunch. They had also finished complaining about how bored they were, except Antauri. They all went to take a walk around the city, except Nova who stayed with Anel.

Anel was glad nothing bad had happened. She didn't want anything to happening to her new family. It was then she decided on her next victim. She smirked as she picked up the gun.

Anel went down to the main room. She saw Nova reading. She snuck up behind Nova's chair and shot her. Nova didn't feel anything, but she heard something behind her and turned around.

"Hey Anel, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just had another question"

"Okay, shoot"

"What's one of your deepest secrets?"

Nova wasn't expecting this, so the answer burst out of her. She had no control over it.

"I'm in the girl scouts"

Anel burst out laughing to the point of falling backwards on the floor

Nova blushed. "It's only because they wanted me to help out for a while"

That's when the guys came back.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Chiro asked

Anel calmed down. "Nothing…nothing"

She left the room with a smile on her face.

"She got you, didn't she?" Sprx asked Nova

Nova nodded

**TIME WARP! TIME WARP! TIME WARP! TIME WARP! TIME WARP!**

It was Saturday afternoon, 3:00 to be exact.

"I'm going out!" Nova yelled as she ran out the door

"Where's she going?" Anel asked, even though she had a pretty good guess to what the answer was

"Dunno, she's been leavin' at 3:00 on Saturday afternoons a lot lately" Otto answered

"Oh, ok…well I'm going for a walk"

"Ok, see ya later"

Anel waved as she went down to the foot cruiser. She walked straight to the girl scouts building and went up to the front desk. There was a little girl at the desk; she was wearing a girl scouts uniform.

"Hi! I'd like to place an order for one box of peppermint patties, three boxes of chocolate chip, one box of peanut butter crunch, and one box of lemon surprise, please." Anel asked

"Okay, we'll have it delivered right away." Said the girl after she finished writing down the order

"Thanks, oh and I have a friend, Nova. Could you have her troop deliver it to the super robot, but don't tell Nova; I want it to be a surprise.

The little girl beamed. "Ok! I like surprises"

"Thanks!"

Anel walked out of the door and back to the super robot. Right as she was about to open the door, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She fell to her knees clasping her chest (the part above her heart) in pain. She was gasping for air, as she couldn't breathe. After fifteen seconds, the pain went away. Anel was now on her hands and knees, panting for air.

"_What was that? What if it was…"_ she quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She calmed hr breathing before walking into the robot.

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay girls, we have a very special delivery today" said the troop leader

"Where is it?" Nova asked. She was in a girl scouts uniform.

"The girls know" the troop leader said with a smirk. "Now go on; we promised to have their delivery there in fifteen minutes."

Nova and the other four girls in her troop, walked out of the building with a red wagon being pulled behind them.

"We have a surprise for you, Nova!" exclaimed one girl with long red hair and freckles.

"What is it?" Nova asked

They blindfolded her and told her not to peek. The girl led Nova to the super robot and rang the doorbell.

**IN THE SUPER ROBOT**

"I have a surprise for you all" Anel said "Okay, well it's two surprises"

"What are they?" Otto asked excitedly

"They wouldn't be surprises if I told you"

Otto pouted. That's when the doorbell rang.

"You have a doorbell?" Anel asked as they went to answer the door

"Yes, I believe we installed it a week before you came" Antauri said thoughtfully

"How come I didn't see it?"

"You were unconscious, remember?" Sprx said

"Oh yeah"

They opened the door. Everybody stared as the girl scouts took the blindfold off of Nova's eyes. She stared at everybody.

Otto, Chiro, Sprx, Anel, and Gibson burst out laughing. Even Antauri snickered a little. The girl scouts had gone to their homes because that was their last delivery for the day.

The Hyperforce walked into the Super Robot and Nova brought in the cookies.

"Nice outfit, Nova!" Sprx laughed

Nova was blushing a deep red and quickly took off the uniform.

After about three more minutes of the boys and Anel laughing (Antauri was laughing too. He couldn't hold it in anymore), Chiro asked Anel a question.

"Anel, you said you had two surprises for us. What's the other one?"

"Oh yeah, here they are"

Anel lifted the boxes of cookies, with her powers, out of the wagon and gave everybody their cookies.

Gibson got peppermint patties; Sprx, Otto and Chiro got chocolate chip; Antauri was given peanut butter crunch, and Nova got lemon surprise.

"Thank you, Anel." Gibson said, then realized something. "How did you know what our favorite types of cookies are?"

Anel started to whistle innocently.

"You read our minds, didn't you?" Antauri asked

"Maybe?"

Everyone looked at her with a 'you're so lying and we know it' look.

"Okay so I did, but I promise I didn't do anything other than see what kinds of cookies you like"

They trusted her and started to eat their cookies, except Antauri, who walked over to Anel.

"_I'm guessing that Otto is your next victim."_

"_Yep!"_ Anel smirked slyly.

**_NEXTCHAPTERISCOMINGUPINAFEWMINUTES,SODON'TGOANYWHERE,ORELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Me: ok the next chapter is coming up in a few minutes so check back here when you finish reading okay?

Nova: It's not like they're actually read this. Oh, and by the way...I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME A GIRL SCOUT!

Me: HELLLLLP!

Read and Review!


	11. Otto's Letter

Me: Hi people! Just like I promised, here's the eleventh chapter

Otto: Yay! Kittyfan12 doesn't own the Hyperforce. Only Anel.

It was noon and Anel had spent half the day meditating in her room. She looked at her clock and decided she had done enough meditating today. She mentally looked for Nova. She found her in the training room.

"_Hey Nova"_

"_Hey Anel, what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you want to help me with my next prank"_

"_Sure, who's it on?"_

"_Otto"_

"_Okay, what do I have to do?"_

"_Just get Otto out of his room and keep him busy for a while"_

"_You're not gonna use the gun?"_

"_Nah, going through his stuff is a lot more fun"_

"_Okay, I'm on it"_

Nova walked out of the training room and went to Otto's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Otto's voice said from the other side of the door

Nova walked into Otto's completely green room. Everything was green, even the lamps were green.

"Hey Nova, what's up?"

"Nothin', I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on a walk with me. You know, just some you and me bonding time"

Otto smiled wide. "Sure!"

Nova smiled and they walked out of Otto's room and out of the Super Robot. They started to walk around the city as they talked.

Anel snuck out of her room and into Otto's room. _"Dude, this guy likes green just a little too much" _She thought as she began her search. She checked Otto's closet, but only found some old gadgets. Then she checked on and under his bed…nothing. Then she looked in his drawers. In the last one she checked, there was a letter. A letter to Otto. As she read the letter, Anel began to laugh.

"Man, I can't wait for my next prank after dinner"

Anel folded up the letter and put it in her pocket.

Nova and Otto finally came back an hour after Anel had found the letter. Everybody was in the main room, doing the usual. Anel was talking to Gibson about the probability of an asteroid hitting the Super Robot.

"Hey guys! How was your bonding time?" Anel asked as the walked in

"Great! First we went to go get ice cream. Then we walked in the park. We talked the whole time and it was a lot of fun!" Otto exclaimed

"Yeah, it was cool" Nova agreed

"That's nice" Gibson said

"_I got the information and it's hilarious!"_ Anel told Nova

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll have to wait till after dinner"_

"_Okay, but it better be good"_

"_Oh it is"_

**THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

After dinner… **_Cliffy! Nah, I'm not that mean._**

…everybody was in the main room, trying to figure out why evil was so quiet lately.

"Okay, I think it's time to reveal my latest prank" Anel announced

"Who did you get this time?" Sprx questioned

"I didn't shoot anybody this time"

"Then how…" Gibson started before he was cut off by Anel

"I have my ways"

Anel walked to the computer and turned to face everyone.

"I found something that belongs to a certain green monkey. It's a letter from his finishing school, F.S.F.G"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. The dictator was a mean lady" Otto commented

Anel typed in a code and a copy of the letter came on the screen. (The writing in the parenthesis is what the dictator said. Sorry, but it sounds really mean.) It read:

Dear Otto,

We are sorry to inform you that you have failed finishing school. We felt that you did not pass the requirements needed. You did have a good effort and you had excellent potential, but you lacked the skills in some of the following areas: 1. cooking (you couldn't cook toast if you life depended on it!) 2. sewing (You couldn't sew. Any idiot can sew AT A SEWING MACHINE! I MEAN COME ON; ALL YOU DO IS PUSH ON A PEDAL! YOU COULDN"T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!) 3. Ballroom dancing (You kept stepping on your partner's feet. (SHE WAS A GHOST AND HER LEGS WERE ABOVE YOUR HEAD) 4. Singing (You tried very hard at this and could have passed, but you could not reach the pitches of the other students.)

We feel that all of these failures could have been avoided if you would have attended a school for boys and not for girls. (IT'S IN THE NAME! FSFG STANDS FOR FINNISHING SCHOOL FOR GIRLS! WHO GOES TO A GIRLS' SCHOOL IF HE'S A BOY!)

Ms. Davidson Hardbrood

Ms Davidson Hardbrood

The school director

"You failed a _girls' _finishing school?" Sprx asked Otto

"Uhh…yeah?" Otto said as he started to blush.

Nova, Sprx, Chiro, and Anel laughed. Otto glared at them, then started to laugh as well/

"Don't you think it would have been easier to go to a guys' school" Nova laughed

Gibson and Antauri stood there, until Gibson started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a snicker, which turned into die hard laughter.

Antauri smiled slightly, then began to chuckle. Soon he too was in fits of laughter. (It would seem that laughter is contagious)

After everybody calmed down, they began to get ready for bed. Antauri called Otto, Nova and Gibson to the main room before they went to bed.

"What's this about, Antauri?" Nova asked

"Gibson and I were thinking of ways to get revenge on Anel for the pranks she played on us. So we were wondering if you and Otto would like to join us"

"Okay!" Nova and Otto said at the same time

"Splendid, then we shall start planning tomorrow "

Gibson announced

They all nodded and went up their tubes to the bedroom level. Unknown to them, that someone was watching them.

"Soon. The monkey team and the boy shall be mine" said the 'someone' (can you guess who) "and the girl will know of her true friends, or should I say…master" He/she (sarcastically like you don't know who it is) laughed as the voice faded away into the darkness.

_**SOSORRYITTOOKMESOLONG.IAHDABIGHISTORYPROJECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Me: Sorry, my mom said I had to go to bed and then I had a big history project to do.

Nova: I get to play a prank on Anel?

Me: Yep!

Nova: sweet!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Desicions an love

Me: And now it's time for the next chapter! It's kinda sad, but kinda funny, and very short. Sorry.

**_ONWITHTHESTORY!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The next morning, Anel was in her room brushing her hair when she heard a voice.

"_I'm coming for you, girl_" the groggily voice said.

Anel froze and the brush fell from her hands. "No! It can't be. How did you find me?" Anel asked as she as she backed up and looked around the room. She was trembling from fear.

"_I'm in your mind, girl, and you are a part of me. I know your every move"_

Anel clutched her head, trying to block out the voice. "Stay out of my head!" Anel ran out of her room and bumped into Antauri. The voice was gone, but now her head her from the fall. She stood up. "Sorry Antauri, I-I guess I wasn't watching where I was going"

"That's alright. Is something wrong, Anel?"

"N-no, hey, have you seen Sprx anywhere?" Anel asked, trying to change the subject.

Antauri knew what she was doing, but decided that if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't have to. "I believe he is in the main room, talking to Nova"

"Thanks Antauri" Anel smiled as she left to the main room

As she walked, she thought about what to do.

"_What am I going to do? He's gonna kill them for sure! I better spend as much time with them as possible. Then I will leave so maybe he will keep after me instead of killing them"_

Anel decided, since she asked, to spend some time with Sprx. She walked into the main room, and found him talking to Nova at them table. She walked up to them and put on her best 'care free' face.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Anel, not much, just talking" Nova answered

"Cool, umm…hey Sprx do you want to, I dunno, hang out or something?" Anel asked

"Umm…sure, if it's okay with Nova" he turned to look at Nova

"It's okay with me"

"Thanks" Anel said

After they had walked away, Sprx asked Anel a question.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno…I was hoping we could talk and, ya know, get to know each other a little"

"Okay sure. We can take a walk in the park"

"Okay, perfect"

They walked outside and headed for the park.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Uh-huh"

"Umm…it's kinda weird, but…what do guys look for in a girl?"

Sprx shrugged. "Depends on the type of guy, but I think Antauri just want you to be yourself"

"Wait! What do you mean _Antauri_?"

"I know you like him" Sprx smirked

Anel sighed. "How did you know?"

"There are signs"

"Is it really _that _obvious?"

"A little"

Anel sighed again. "Do you think he knows?"

'Nah, Antauri's kinda clueless in the love department"

Anel gave Sprx a look.

"What?! I'm just sayin'" he put his hands up in defense

Anel shook her head. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Yeah"

Anel blushed slightly. She looked at her watch. "Hey! We should get back. Nova's making pancakes today!"

"I love Nova's pancakes"

"Are you sure you don't love Nova?" Anel smirked

"What?! How did you know?"

"There are signs" Anel giggled as she sprinted away.

"Hey get back here" Sprx laughed "What kind of signs?"

As Anel and Sprx ran into the robot, Nova and Antauri were waiting for them at the door. Anel ran in and came to a complete stop when she saw Antauri. She blushed a little. Sprx came running in and almost crashed into Anel. He stopped just in time. He blushed as well when he saw Nova.

'There you two are. We were about to call you for breakfast." Nova said

They walked into the Super Robot as the door closed behind them.

**_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!_**

me: There's chapter 12. please tell me how you like my story so far

Well, time to get started on the next chapter


	13. Evil

Me: okay. In this story, Skeleton King is in his old form, before he is revived. And he still has the citadel of bone. I just made Antauri silver because I like that form.

Nova: As I'm sure you all know, Kitty does not own the Hyperforce. She only owns Anel. If you wish to borrow her, ask Kitty.

Me: On with the show!

_**HURRAYFORMEBEINGBOREDOUTOFMYMINDITHELPSMECONCENTRATE!!**_

IN THE CITADEL OF BONE:

"She has made strong bonds with the boy and his monkeys. Now is the time to strike."

IN THE SUPER ROBOT:

Everybody was in the main room. They were all doing the usual, except Anel. Anel was in her room, getting ready to leave. She had planned on leaving that afternoon. Suddenly, the alarm went off; Anel rushed down her tube.

"What's happening?" she asked as she got to the main room

"It's a Skeleton King attack, but he's not sending any formless. He's just walking to the Super Robot" Gibson answered

"Hyperforce go!" Chiro yelled

Everybody ran outside. Anel had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know how right she was.

"Keep your guard up, team" Antauri said as Skeleton King approached

"What do you want?" Sprx asked in disgust

"I have come for the girl" Skeleton King answered. He lifted his hand so it looked as though he was holding something. He began to close hi hand, slowly as started to squeeze the invisible object.

Anel gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She couldn't breathe and it felt as though the life was being squeezed out of her. She clasped her chest (the part over her heart) and fell to her knees.

"Anel!" Otto screamed

Nova, Gibson, and Otto turned to Anel as Antauri, Chiro, and Sprx kept their eyes on Skeleton King.

'What's wrong?!" Nova asked, a bit of panic in her voice

"I…can't…breathe" Anel answered the best she could

"It's Skeleton King" Antauri yelled "He's doing this!"

Skeleton King sneered at the silver simian.

"Let her go…or else!" Sprx yelled

"Or else what? You try anything and the girl goes" Skeleton King threatened

Antauri growled

Skeleton King took his other hand and held it out towards Anel. She started to float in the air.

"No!" Chiro yelled as Anel floated next to Skeleton King.

"Yes, and now I will fill the girl with my essence, so she will become evil and serve me"

He set Anel down and used his free claw to plunge it into Anel's brain. Anel screamed in pain.

After Skeleton King drew back his claw, the hole he left began to close.

"Let Her Go!" Sprx yelled again

"Like I said, no one move or the girl gets the life squeezed out of her"

"A-Antauri" Anel said weakly "F-find…the link"

Antauri nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Anel's spirit. When he opened his eyes, he saw a glowing green line going from Anel's body to Skeleton King's hand.

"Don't try anything, monkey!" Skeleton King yelled

Antauri readied his claws; he knew he would have to be fast.

Skeleton King tightened his grip and Anel screamed in pain, but this only lasted a few seconds as Antauri was already running towards them.

Antauri ran between them and cut the link. He turned around and smirked.

Skeleton King growled. "The girl will still be mine…whether she like it or not" and with that, Skeleton King disappeared.

Everybody ran to Anel as she gasped for air. Unfortunately, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs and she fainted.

Chiro silently took Anel in his arm and carried Anel to med bay as the others followed. They stood by her bed quietly. They were worried about their friend, about what Skeleton King had said about her becoming his servant and being evil.

"There has to be a way to stop it. We can't just let it happen!" Chiro yelled

"There is always a way. We just don't know it" Antauri answered, his eyes full of sadness

Anel groaned as she began to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Nova

"Better, but still weak" Anel said

"You should rest" Gibson told her

Anel nodded and went to sleep.

The rest of the day, it was quiet. Anel slept the whole time and everybody else was too sad to do anything.

"There's gotta be something we can do" Otto said sadly

Gibson shook his head. "I don't know. She seems fine, but…"

Everybody knew what was going to happen and nothing more was said.

The day passed and night came. Everybody went to bed worried they would never have their new friend as a friend anymore.

The next morning, Sprx was the first to wake up (gasp!) He went to check on Anel, but found no one there.

"Monkey doodle!" Sprx yelled. He ran to her room, but she wasn't there either. "Double monkey doodle" he breathed. Sprx called the others.

"What is it, Sprx?" Chiro asked as he yawned

"Anel! She's gone!" Sprx yelled frantically

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Gibson asked "She was too weak to go anywhere"

"Well she must have gained some strength because she's not there" Sprx retorted

"Antauri, can you find her?" Nova asked

"I have an idea where she might have gone" Antauri answered

"Good, Antauri, you go to wherever that is. We'll try to track her here." Chiro said

Everybody nodded and Antauri ran out of the Super Robot.

Antauri ran to a field of flowers with a stream. He felt at peace here, but he soon remembered why he was here. He began to walk around the all too familiar field. He and Anel would visit there while they were meditating. Almost as if their souls went there while their physical beings were in the Super Robot. He walked to Anel's favorite place, next to the river. He found her standing there. He slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How did you find me?" She asked sullenly. She knew he was there.

"You can read minds, yet you have to ask me?" he said, a hint of joking-ness in his voice

Anel smiled at his little joke for a slit second, but as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. "It's rude to just read your mind without asking" she answered also jokingly

Antauri smiled a small smile. "I just thought about your favorite place to think and here was the first place that came to mind"

"Antauri I…Ahhh!" she yelled as a pain shot through her head.

"Anel!"

"Antauri…run. I don't want to hurt you" Anel said. She could feel her mind slipping away and being replaced. Replaced by something evil.

Antauri backed away and contacted the others. "Antauri to monkey team"

"Antauri, did you find her?" Chiro asked

"Yes, but the evil is taking over"

"Antauri…please run." Anel said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it off"

"Anel, please fight it. You can win. You can beat it"

Anel screamed in pain. She stopped and stood up. Her eyes were red and she was smirking evilly. She saw Antauri and smirked even more.

Antauri tried to fly away, but Anel stopped him with her telekinesis.

"Anel, please…don't do this"

"I'm evil now" Anel said in a new evil voice that wasn't her own "This is what I live for" and with that, she knocked him out with a mental attack.

_**SADISN'TIT?WELLITWILLONLYGETWORSE.SORRYFORTHESADNESS……….**_

Me: Well that was sad.

Nova: Yeah. Poor Antauri. We have to do something!

Me: And do something you shall…in the next chapter.

Nova: Well, read and review


End file.
